


A Moment of Recognition

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Elementary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I love both of these ships and had to acknowledge their likeness, Like a really brief crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Joan runs into an... “interesting” couple at the coffeeshop
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Misora Naomi, Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 15





	A Moment of Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> “That would be like me wanting to kill the second greatest detective in the world.” - Sherlock, Elementary s2 e15
> 
> Cross-posted on Death Note Amino

Joan is sitting at a new coffeeshop that Sherlock’s found, sipping her drink in solitude as she watches her partner through the large glass windows, grumbling into his cellphone.

“Misora!”

She jumps at the feeling of arms wrapping around her shoulders, pulling away just enough to make out messy black hair and burnt skin before she manages to pry the man off of her, holding him at arms’ length.“Who-“ is all she manages before he starts, eyes that have to be made red by contacts going wide.

“You’re... not Naomi.”

“No.”

He’s staring, not at her, but above her, looking thoroughly startled.She counts to thirty before he bops a little on his toes, the same way Sherlock does, and manages to say, “That jacket’s really working for you,” before walking away quickly.

She looks down at herself, dressed for the autumn day in a black leather jacket and dark jeans, then turns her eyes back to the strange man.

He makes it three tables away before throwing himself around another woman, though this time he’s greeted by an accommodatingly raised arm that quickly comes back down to grip him tightly.

The woman is also Asian, with long black hair, appears to be roughly her age, and, she notes, wearing a black leather jacket that’s very possibly the exact same one that she is.

“Misora!Misora, there’s been a murder!”

Joan thinks that the man’s tone is far more excited than it should be while discussing murder, but then she thinks of Sherlock, and decides to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being.

“Nope.No murders before I’ve finished my coffee,” Misora shoots back, and takes a long, pointed sip from her paper cup.

The man leans in conspiratorially to whisper something in her ear, his face hidden behind her hair, making it impossible for Joan to read his lips, but whatever he says gets him pushed away with playful roughness, and he backs off to perch on the empty chair like a child playing leapfrog.

Joan is still staring at the man when the door to the café jingles, and suddenly Sherlock is hovering at her shoulder, a twitchy beacon of nervous energy.

“Watson, there’s been a murder!”

“So I’ve heard...” she can’t seem to tear her eyes away from the couple, and now the man has taken one of the little jam packets off the table and is licking out the contents as suggestively as he possibly can.

“Watson?”Sherlock is leaning over her now, brows knit together with concern.Wordlessly, she gestures at the couple, and he raises an eyebrow at her.“You’ve been people watching without me?”

Finished defiling the jam packet, the man pops out of his seat and begins pulling at his companion’s jacket.“Come  _on_ , Misora!Murder waits for no man!”Catching sight of Misora’s glare, he added, “Or woman.”

Joan glances quickly towards Sherlock, “You don’t think they... seem a bit like us, do you?”

Sherlock hums, watching with her as the couple clean their table and make their way toward the door.“Perhaps.If you were a recently outcast federal agent and I a serial murderer.”

The bell above the door jingles in tandem with her yelp of, “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, it’s very not rushed, and the timelines are super vague, but of course Sherlock would know exactly who Beyond and Naomi are


End file.
